For the First Time
by Jaffee Leeds
Summary: COMPLETE Eowyn's thoughts the first time she sees Faramir and what happens after that. This won't be long just a few short drabble. Please R
1. The First Time

Disclaimer: I known nothing in relation to the great Professor and his work.

I was enjoying my daily walk in the garden surrounding the House of Healing, when I saw Him. In the shade of a blossoming cherry tree lay a man fast sleep on an ornate couch. The cushion that pillowed him were rich, the kind reserved for a king.

The man lay one arm thrown over his eyes sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling with each breath. But there was something about the way he slept that bespoke a tiredness, a fatigue, that I thought I only knew.

I felt strangely drawn to this weary man and so I took a seat where I could see without being seen.

" _He would be tall" _I thought. _"And strong, but he is too pale. He must have been ill."_

I wished to see his face but it was concealed by his arm. He must be of noble birth for he is dressed as a prince. He wore a dark green tunic with a short collar heavy with gold embroidery.

There was no other way to guess his identity because no sign of a family crest could be seen.

He sighs in his sleep and rolls to his side allowing his arm to curl under his pillow instead. A breeze comes along and teases his raven hair across his forehead. How black it was! How dark and different from that of the blond Roharic people.

He has a small beard that lacks fullness, this tells that the reason it is allowed to grow is the patient's weakness to remove it. _" He is too pale" _I think again.

But then the dull throb of my own arm returns and I begin to retrace my way to the House of Healing. As I pass the couch his hand drops off the couch. Gently, gently I move it back up and I note the long lean fingers marred by many white scars. Compassion fills my heart for this other weary soul and I kiss the open palm and place it by his side. I wish I knew who he was………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: If you like it and wish me to continue please review, and let me knew what you think.


	2. Seen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dear muse and they don't even like me.

I looked for him everyday after that initial encounter, but three long days passed before he reappeared. I had leant by this time that the dark haired solider was in truth Lord Faramir, the son of Denethor and the last in the line of stewards. This explained his rich attire and noble bearing.

This time he reclines upon the couch and his attention is held by a scroll in his hand. Mithrandir sits with him contentedly smoking his long stemmed pipe. They are speaking in Elvish, but I only understand a word here and there. I see that the Lord's eyes are blue and that they have a merry twinkle when he laughs. He does so now and makes me curious to know of what they speak.

They are great friends. _"And like father and son" _I realize as I watch them converse. Now they switch to another subject, serious and deep. I recognize the elvish word for "death" and "brother". They speak of the Lord Boromir, the man who died for Merry and Pippin. Although I had never met the man I was grateful for his sacrifice for my little friends.

Faramir looks far out into the fading day as if seeing old memories live. And suddenly he looks care worn and weary. I hadn't noticed the worry lines that crease his brow. Like me, he knew the deep sorrow of losing family. The setting sun casts rays of crimson and gold to reflect off his black hair.

He lowers his eyes and suddenly they are looking into mine. His gaze is not harsh or judgmental; he merely looks at me a moment. He inclines his head my way and smiles gently. I feel a blush of embarrassment steal across my face but I return a weak smile of my own. I bow my head and then flee away in shame at having been caught eavesdropping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian C1: Thank you for your review, it's great to see that people actually read my writings! I am glad you like it, honestly Eowyn and Faramir never get enough credit in my book.

Jawja: Thanks to you for replying so quickly to my post I will go on. Keep me posted as to what you think as the drabble goes on!


	3. Thinking

Thanks for the reviews, I live upon them! I really tried to see though Eowyn's eyes when I wrote this. I glad so glad you all like it so well.

Jaffee

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day my maid informs me that the Lord Faramir was asking about me. Who I was and where did I hail from. She tells me that is would be a lucky thing if I was to make such a match.

I am embarrassed by her chatter but I am too excited and surprised to stop her. What would he think of me? I found myself taking extra care with my dress and brush my hair until it gleams. It has been months since I felt like doing any such thing. My grief had been to heavy to think about how I look.

Now I feel shy to go into the garden, I would not want to seem as if I was trying to attract attention. But I was alone there today save for the old grey haired gardener who tends the flowers. I walk to the battlements and look far off into the now clear blue skies over Mordor. It is free of evil now and I am proud that I was able to help rid the world of it.

Unconsciously I flex my hand and wrist slowly remembering the pain. It was not fully healed and at times I would wake in a cold sweat as if I had once again the duty to face the witch king of Angmar.

I shake the feelings away as it does me no good to dwell upon such maters. I am not the only one who witnessed horrors and loss. I have learned from Mithrandir what happened to Lord Faramir and his mad father. At least I had brother to come and comfort me in my grief, Faramir was alone in the thought that his father tried to kill him.

Poor man, poor brave man to face it alone. If only…..

But I shook my head again and walk back to the House.


	4. Meeting Him

Dear Reviewers

I can't tell you want it means to me to have all of your helpful reviews, those are the best kind. I am a sucker for blackmail. I am so glad you like these drabbles, I wrote them ages ago and never thought they were very good. Glad to discover I was wrong.

Jaffee

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks have crawled by and I have not seen Lord Faramir, I had not thought to miss him. The garden is ever empty of his foot steps, and the couch is removed from under the tree. A stone seat on takes it's place.

I hadn't thought I would miss him, but I _do _miss him very much. I miss the excitement of wondering if he will be there, dark head bent over a book of scroll.

I walk the garden alone tonight and pull my white shawl around my shoulders, it is a cool evening. The moon sends it's pale shimmering rays into the garden illuminating the night blossoms. I find my way to the stone bench beneath his tree, and allow my mind to wander.

My brother visited me today, he is so busy now that I almost never see him. His new duties as King weigh heavily upon him, as well as the reconstruction of Helms Deep. We band together and pick up the pieces of our shattered but victorious world. Evil is banished and God's truth shines forth to light our planet.

It will be months perhaps a full year before I return to Rohan.

A step near me calls me back to the present and I see a form half veiled in shadow, arms crossed, leaning against the tree. I make a move to stand when I realize who it is, but he speaks and urges me to keep my seat.

" You are Lady Eowyn of Edoras are you not?" His voice is soft and he keeps his place by the tree.

" Yes, my Lord and you are the steward Faramir of Gondor. I am honored to meet you."

" Thank you but the chance too me the fearless maiden of Rohan is a greater honor. From hearing of your fierce battle with the Witch King of Angmar I thought to find a steely faced woman. But here I find a delicate and lovely Lady."

" Thank you my Lord."

" Tell me why do you seek the garden in the moonlight my Lady? It is a cold night and you have not been well." he said and stepped closer.

I seek quiet after a busy day and I do not mind the cold because the moon and stars are so beautiful!"

His eyes soften and his gaze lingers on my face long enough to cause my cheeks to flush.

" My own mother loved the night sky." he said " She would go to the tower often of a night and watch twilight fall with my brother and I." His eyes have that far away expression again and his voice catches at the mention of his brother. He clears his throat and says " Forgive me my Lady I have only recently lost my brother, he was very dear to me."

I rise and stand with him and lightly, cautiously lay my hand upon his arm.

" I understand my Lord for I also lost my parent s had uncle as you know in the battle for Pelennor fields. I know what grief you must bear."

He looks down at my hand white against his own black clad arm. Covering it with his own he says " You are blessing my fair Lady of Rohan."

" May I..may I visit you again? I would desire to know you better and you may tell me of your family and I of mine. Perhaps it would bring them nearer."

My heart thumps wildly in my breast and I feel lighter then air as I reply.

" I would like that my Lord, thank you. My days are often long and lonely."

" Very well" he squeezes my hand " I will find you here tomorrow?"

I nod my consent and float back to my room to dream of dark haired princes with gentle hands.


	5. Love

He comes to visit me everyday now, and we sit in the garden and talk. I am in awe of him, he knows so much and possess such noble ideals, that my heart swells at his visionary plans.

He reminds me greatly of the Mithrandir, and sometimes there is a certain spark in his eyes that I am almost afraid of. However his eyes are always gentle when turned to me and I never feel afraid long.

Today I am being led blindfolded by Faramir ( he would have me call him so) to a special place. My steps are slow and hesitant, my hands in his.

" Come we are almost there, you' re not peeking are you?" he asks. " No,no I am not." I laugh catching my toes on a stone and tripping forward. He catches me to him and swings me up. I feel a set of steps under my feet.

" Go slowly Eowyn, I am right behind you so don' t be afraid of falling." he says.

I run my hand along the wall and notice the air and stone growing colder. I can feel the warmth of his body walking behind me and feel rather than see his hand out ready to catch me if I stumble.

Suddenly I feel the sun on my head, and a cold strong wind whipping against me. Taking my hand in his own and putting his other arm around my shoulders he leads me away from the doorway.

" Put your hands out and place here. And keep you eyes shut! He admonishes.

I feel the cool silk blindfold fall away and a blast of cold wind hits my face. " Now open them!" he says.

I open my eyes and my breath is stolen by the sight before me! We stood at the top of the white tower, high above the city and it seemed far above the mountains. The clouds are within touching distance and fly by at an amazing rate. The rings of the city are indeed far below us and I can barely make out little dark spots moving to and fro.

" Oh, Faramir! How beautiful! I hardly know how to describe it! Thank you for bringing me here."

" I am glad you like it Eowyn." he says smiling . " If you look over to the right you can almost see the beacon of Amon Den. It was not long ago that they were lit to bring you and your people to fight with us. I am glad you came my Lady." he whispers.

His tone is warm and he strokes my hand a little, smiling in a way that warms me all the way to my toes." So am I." return, and lay my head against his shoulder.


	6. Thy People shall my People Be

Disclaimer: I own my poor fic's but the characters are only the property of Tolkien.

**Snowpip** : Thanks for your review, I try and stay in the realm of the realistic with this story because they were everyday people.

**Ziroana**I am glad you enjoyed the story and thank you for reviewing and letting me know!

**TheDaughterOfKings: **About the religious factor, the people did acknowledged Illuvatar. Now maybe they didn't all worship him in the sense we understand, but I believe that they did have some belief system. I simply chose to use the word God instead of Illuvatar because in may make more sense to people who are not as familiar with LOTR to know who Illuvatar is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fidget nervously with my veil and straighten my girdle belt again. I try to sit still as my maid finishes brushing my hair, she begins to pin it up but I stop her.

" I wish it to remain down Zara."

" Down Milady? On your wedding day?" she asks a little shocked.

" Yes, down."

She silently consents and pulls my veil out of my hands. I wish to let my hair hang down, as Faramir likes it better so. He likes the way the light catches it, or so he says.

" You'll be as beautiful a bride as ever was my Lady, more beautiful even than the Lady Finduilas was at her marriage."

My maid beams at me in the mirror, she is more sure of it then I am. My face is too pale this morning, and I try to swallow the butterflies in my stomach.

A knock on the door startles us and we both run to keep anyone out who is not welcome.

" Who is it?" Zara asks leaning against the door.

" Lord Eomer, come to escort the bride. Now open this door before I break it down!"

This last came as a laughing threat and the maid opened the door. My brother comes in looking splendid in full Rohirric armor and livery, a green cloak draped around his shoulders. As I walks into the room I greet him, my tall handsome brother. His hair is pulled away from his face and flows down his back in burnished gold waves. He stops and looks me over from head to foot in all my wedding finery. His usually hard grey eyes are tender and he holds out his arms. I run into them and bury my face in his shoulder as I did when we were children.

He bends his head over mine and whispers " What will I do without my sweet golden sister to boss my men and I around?" a little catch in his voice lets me know that he is crying.

I pull away from him and I see that both of us fight the bright tears that shine in our eyes. He chucks me under the chin and smoothes my hair from my face.

" Eomer, I….I am a little afraid." I say.

Taking me by my shoulders he smiles. " That doesn't sound at all like the rebellious young woman who rode to war and slew the witch king. Is Faramir so stern and fierce that you would fear him more than the king of Angmar?"

He teases me and I feel my spirits lift. " No indeed I only needed a little comfort from my dear brother. My only fear is that you will be so far away and I will rarely see you."

" My dear Eowyn, you will be so busy with married life, and ruling Ithilien that you will never think of your lonely brother."

" I never should forget you, you know that." I said. He smiled " You will visit often enough and if Faramir does not allow it, I shall ride to war and kidnap you back."

We laugh sharing our last quiet time together before the ceremony. A page comes with the message that all is ready to begin and only we are wanting. My brother and I look at each other.

"It is time." he says. I kneel and he blesses me in the way that Theoden would have done had he been there. And then I remember he is there, inside me. Living in my memories of him.

Raising me to my feet he kisses my forehead and offers me his arm. I rest my hand lightly upon it and we walk into the hall where the rest of the procession is waiting.

We take our place behind a small group of elves, they are friends of Faramir who will join us in Ithilien In front of them two smaller figures are arguing quietly. Suddenly they run up to us and hand me a bouquet of fresh flowers.

" Merry and I thought you would like these." says Pippin.

" It was really _my_ idea, I thought you might like something to remind you of home." says Merry looking a bit shy and bashful.

I look down at the bunch of tiny white flowers and feel tears prick my eyelids. Seeing them Pippin gives Merry a swift kick to the shins. " Stupid, I told you she would cry, you should have picked something different." he hissed none too quietly.

" No, no I would have it no other way, indeed not." I said " You were quite right to chose these, they're perfect!" I kiss Merry's blushing face and see Pippin give an envious glance.

The signal has just come: it is time for us to go into the hall. The elves begin their song and walk with majestic grace before us. The tall figures are a sharp contrast to the hobbits who follow in their wake. In his own tiny size Merry is dressed as my brother and his stubborn chin is lifted high with pride. I see again the brave, fearless fighter as I did before the Battle at Pelennor. Dear little Merry! Without him, I would not be here wedding Faramir.

And without the steadfast companion walking beside him neither would Faramir be alive. Pippin's face is bright and his eyes twinkle with suppressed merriment. His expression is serious though and his right hand rests on his sword and he wears the uniform of the tower guard with a palpable sense of it's importance. His coppery locks contrast with the black velvet of the doublet but his skin is nearly as pale as the embroidery on his tunic.

As we turn the corner a huge crowd of elves, dwarves, men and a hobbit or two come into my view. What is left of Gondor's nobility are here. The Prince of Mirkwood heads a company of elves, Master Gimli stands with them his long hair flowing out in frizzy profession.

My eyes travel along the line of guests and light upon Sam and Frodo who stand with King Aragorn. This is the first time I have seen the famous pair since their arrival from Imladris. From the smiles on their faces you would never guess that they had nearly lost their lives in their quest. I see that Frodo is far too pale to be healthy and his left hand is discretely hidden at his side, but his beautiful eyes are bright and lively.

My glance then settles on Aragorn and we share a smile. He was right, I had only loved him for the shadow of a man that I would one day love in Faramir. In flesh and blood I had found my love, my Faramir….._Faramir._

I lift my eyes and as the group of elves part I see my love. I doubt my feet ever touched the ground. His eyes hold mine and my heart feels so light and free. He is resplendent in the midnight blue robes of a Steward, and the gleam of polished armor reflect the starry light in his grey eyes. My love carrys his brother's broken horn. It has been repaired and restored as far as possible, but it will never sound again.

We pause at the bottom of the steps and the Mithrandir asks " King Eomer of Rohan, do you fully consent and release your sister to come into this union?"

" Yes, I consent freely."

" Do you relinquish any hold upon your sister and give her in marriage in good faith?"

" I relinquish and give her in good faith to Faramir of Gondor, may they be blessed."

Merry and Pippin each take one of my hands and we walk up to where the Mithrandir and Faramir wait. Just as we reached the top step poor Pippin trips and lands flat at the feet of the wizard. Everyone lets out a gasp and Pippin scrambles up his face poppy red.

Clearing his throat as if nothing happened the Mithrandir motions to the hobbits and they join our hands together. Kneeling I take a deep breath and begin my vows.

" I Eowyn, daughter of Eomund and Lady of Edoras. Here I pledge my allegiance to Gondor and my Lord the Steward thereof, to love, and serve him all my days. In joy or sorrow, in times of poverty and wealth. To guide the footsteps of our children in faithfulness and honor to Gondor and their father. Here I promise and swear, to live faithfully at your side as long as the breath of life is given me"

My hands tighten around his as I speak and I feel every word as if it were my last. Tears are pooled in my love's eyes and I see he is struggling to hold them back. Next he brings me to my feet and laying his hands upon mine his kneels.

" I, Faramir Steward of Gondor do hereby pledge to protect and serve thee all the days of my life. To love and seek to bless thee everyday of life we share. If by my life, or death I may serve thee I here swear to do it. All my wealth I pour at your feet and do thee endow, and with my body I thee worship. Here do I swear to live faithfully at your side as long as the breath of life is given me."

A murmur runs through the crowd as we stand together as man and wife. There is but one thing left to do. A page comes forward bearing a velvet cushion upon which lays a golden jeweled circlet. Taking the delicate crown in his hands he bids me knee and receive the honors of the wife of a steward. As the full weight of the circlet is felt upon my brow a new determination is born in my heart. As I rise to the crowd as a Stewards wife, I rise to a new life and reasonability that I will give all my strength to. These are my people no longer strangers or foreigners, but my people.

_My people_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To my dear readers: **Thank you all for your support and praise of my work. You cannot understandthe joy I had writing this and discovering how much you all liked it. Thanks again and God Bless!.

_Jaffee Leeds_


End file.
